


¿Quién necesita amigos?

by SabrinaCornwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaCornwell/pseuds/SabrinaCornwell
Summary: Traducción. Cuando Hermione y Blaise empiezan a salir los amigos no lo toman bien, especialmente los de él. A Malfoy en particular le ofende la presencia de Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Needs Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561415) by camnz. 



> Esta historia la escribió camnz, su título original es Who Needs Friends y pueden encontrarla en fanfiction.net, fue traducida y publicada en español con permiso de la autora. Decidimos traerla a AO3 para que más gente la disfrute.

¿Quién necesita amigos?

Por **camnz**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz

* * *

Hermione conoció a Blaise en el trabajo. Obviamente, lo conocía de la escuela, pero en realidad no lo había tratado. De hecho no podía recordar haber hablado con él alguna vez, o haber reparado siquiera en él. Pero lo notó en cuanto él entró en su oficina. Era perfecto. Moreno, encantador e impecablemente vestido. Esto no era algo que a ella normalmente le importara, pero el cuadro completo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Al principio la tomó por sorpresa.

Él era abogado defensor, sus clientes usualmente eran ricos de familias de abolengo. Hermione era administradora legal, un puesto que era en realidad mucho más emocionante de lo que sonaba. Su trabajo consistía en gestionar y promulgar nuevas leyes, junto con todas las ya existentes. Esta era una posición que le permitía elegir muchas de las leyes arcaicas y someterlas a la deliberación del Wizengamot. Ella se las había arreglado para que muchas leyes sumamente injustas fueran desechadas. La paga no era grandiosa, pero tenía la oportunidad de mejorar la sociedad y las condiciones de algunos de sus miembros más vulnerables.

Tanto Harry como Ron trabajaban también en el Ministerio, un piso abajo en el departamento de Aurores. Sus caminos profesionales rara vez se cruzaban, pero seguían frecuentándose tal y como solían hacerlo. Muchos de los Gryffindors aún se reunían cada fin de semana en alguno de los bares a lo largo del Callejón Diagon.

Las divisiones del mucho mágico seguían ahí, más sutiles, pero presentes. No era precisamente aceptable mencionar esas divisiones, pero había resultado difícil eliminarlas y se habían dado grandes pasos. A las antiguas familias que habían apoyado a Voldemort se les había censurado fuertemente y a muchos de los mortífagos más desquiciados se les había encerrado en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas. Aquellos más inteligentes y cuerdos habían hallado la manera de evadirlo. Con mostrar un poco de remordimiento y algo de súplica, se les perdonaba hasta el asesinato.

Esto le molestaba a Hermione, pero la sociedad se encaminaba hacia rumbos mejores, por lo que valía la pena el esfuerzo para lograr la integración. No había sido nada difícil intentarlo con Blaise. Él era agradable, listo e innegablemente sexy. Y obviamente no la odiaba. Ella había estado muy distraída con sus propios nervios como para darse cuenta que él pasaba por su oficina más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Y entonces un día, la invitó a almorzar. Hermione aceptó, después de todo era el almuerzo, la gente almorzaba todos los días. Pero después de comer, la invitó a cenar el viernes. Ella se sintió avergonzada de la alegría que le dio que la invitara. Había estado coqueteando con Oliver Wood, pero eso no parecía ir a ningún lado.

La cena había ido bien, era un restaurante mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que ella conocía del mundo mágico. Iba a restaurantes finos con sus padres en el mundo muggle, pero en el mundo mágico, consumía principalmente comida de bares. Durante la cena, Hermione había desarrollado un intenso gusto por los largos dedos de Blaise. Él tenía unas manos hermosas. También tenía una sonrisa increíblemente sexy.

Se acostó con él en su segunda cita. Simplemente no podía esperar. No tenía caso hacerse del rogar, ella lo deseaba y él a ella, y el sexo era fabuloso.

A partir de ahí empezaron a almorzar juntos todos los días. Pasaban juntos los fines de semana en el departamento de ella. A Harry y a Ron no les enloquecía la idea de que ella estuviera saliendo con un Slytherin, pero si tenía que salir con uno, estaban de acuerdo que tal vez él fuera lo más decente. Se mostraron algo reservados cuando lo llevo con ellos un viernes por la noche.

–¿Estás segura de esto, Mione? –dijo Ron mientras él y Hermione esperaban sus bebidas en la barra–. En la escuela nunca lo hubieras visto con alguien que tuviera menos que sangre limpia y mucho dinero.

–Ya no es así –contestó Hermione–. Si alguna vez lo fue, no es como que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Y es una buena señal que la gente como él ande con gente como yo. Y, ¿quién lo puede culpar? Soy lista, bella y genial, recuérdalo, y no te atrevas a discutírmelo.

–No me atrevería. Tu profesión es discutir. En primer lugar, no es que esté en desacuerdo con tu argumento. Solamente no quiero que te hagan daño. Esos bastardos se esforzaron mucho cuando estuvimos en la escuela.

–Esos eran Malfoy y sus compinches, y Blaise no es para nada como Malfoy.

–Sólo digo que podrías conseguir algo mejor –añadió Ron.

–Nada más estamos saliendo, divirtiéndonos –dijo Hermione–. Y me trata muy bien. No soy idiota, Ron, ¿cuánto crees que aguantaría a alguien que me tratara poco menos que bien?

–Pero, ¿qué hay de Wood? –preguntó Ron–. Ustedes se veían bien juntos, y él es jugador profesional de quidditch. Las chicas prácticamente se desmayan cuando pasa.

–Bueno, yo no me desmayo tan fácilmente y en realidad nunca estuvimos tan juntos. Eso no se oyó como pretendía, es sólo que Blaise entró en escena y nos estamos llevando muy bien. Ambos disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, no es como que nos vayamos a casar.

–Sospecho que Harry está pensado en proponer matrimonio –dijo Ron como confidencia–. Ojalá que no lo hiciera, Katie empieza a mirarme como esperando que yo haga lo mismo. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tú no tienes prisa. Desearía que más chicas fueran como tú.

–Estudiosas, sabelotodo con tendencia a seguir todas las reglas habidas en la humanidad.

–Sí, bueno, excepto en eso.

–A veces me pregunto si hay algo que en verdad te agrade de mí.

–Eres mi mejor amiga –dijo Ron–. No eres perfecta, nadie lo es y, aparentemente, tienes un gusto atroz en hombres.

–¿Quién tiene mal gusto en hombres? –preguntó Ginny, mientras se unía a ellos en la barra.

–Hermione –contestó Ron.

–No es cierto –corrigió Hermione.

–¿Quieres decir altos, morenos y guapos? –dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Blaise que estaba sentado platicando con Lavender Brown.

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que un tipo así pasa frente al espejo? Tendrías que pelear por ello cada mañana. Aunque, tú probablemente no pases más de lo necesario frente al espejo. Es que no parece tu tipo, ni viceversa.

Hermione miró a Ginny buscando apoyo, ya que sospechaba que Ron no tenía idea de todas las diferentes maneras en las que la había insultado.

–Míralo –continuó Ron–. ¿Quién usa ropa así? Alguien debe haber trabajado horas para lograr esos pliegues en sus pantalones.

–Viene del trabajo –Hermione lo defendió–. Es abogado. Necesita verse profesional.

–Ron está celoso porque no podría lograr ese look aunque tratara –dijo Ginny–. Apuesto a que se ve aún mejor cuando se está quitando todo.

Hermione ahogó un grito y le pegó a Ginny en la mano por ser tan atrevida, pero era verdad, se veía estupendo cuando se desvestía. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Sucia –dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa irónica.

–Me niego a tomar parte en esta conversación –dijo Ron mientras agarraba sus bebidas y les dedicaba una mirada de desagrado al volver a su mesa.

–Es que está como quiere –afirmó Ginny. Hermione se sonrojó un poco y solamente logró asentir.

–Debo llevar una pareja –dijo Blaise a la mañana siguiente, mientras se estiraba en la cama–. Si no, las esposas de los socios me van a estar emparejando para todo lo que queda del año. Me rehúso a cometer el mismo error que el año pasado.

–Oh pobrecito. ¿Acaso esas señoras te han estado persiguiendo? –bromeó Hermione.

–Me han presentado a toda mujer soltera que haya, por lo menos, pasado por la oficina. No acepto un no como respuesta, vas a ir conmigo así tenga que chantajearte.

–¿Con qué me chantajearías? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Qué tal esos hoyuelos justo arriba de tu coqueto traserito? –dijo y acarició el sitio nombrado en su piel–. ¿O qué tal ese lunarcito en la parte interna de tu muslo?

–No te atreverías.

–Soy un hombre desesperado –dijo con su sonrisa más sexy. Esa que ella no podía resistir.

–Está bien –aceptó con fingida resignación–. Iré.

–Por supuesto que tendré que mostrarte mi agradecimiento –dijo y tiró de ella para ponerla debajo de sí–. Tal vez empiece ahora mismo –añadió y la besó. Llevaban juntos ya algún tiempo y sus besos y caricias se sentían tan agradables, tan perfectos y tan excitantes.

Blaise se quedó ahí todo el fin de semana y prácticamente no dejaron la cama. Parecía que no había nada en el mundo que les interesara fuera de esa cama. El lunes por la mañana Hermione se desperezó y observó el amanecer. Blaise se había ido a su casa hacía casi media hora a prepararse para el trabajo.

No se verían durante el resto de la semana, excepto para comer, lo que lo hacía más emocionante. Toda una semana de expectación y ensoñación. No podía evitar sonreír. Se preguntaba si acaso podría evitarlo en algún momento de la semana.

El fin de semana iría a un evento de la firma de él. Tenía que hallar tiempo para comprar algo apropiado. En realidad no tenía mucha ropa para ese tipo de ocasiones. Tenía algunas prendas que había usado en las celebraciones que siguieron a la caída de Voldemort, ya que el “Trío Dorado” era bastante popular en esa época; pero en ese entonces ella era más joven y sus gustos habían cambiado un poco en esos cinco años.

Las cosas habían sido bastante sombrías en aquel tiempo, se sorprendía de cuan diferentes eran los tiempos ahora. No creía que su vida pudiera ser mejor de lo que era en ese momento. Un trabajo estimulante, si bien no exactamente lucrativo, un pequeño y acogedor departamento propio y un hombre encantador al que adoraba. Todo había resultado mejor de lo que alguna vez esperó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

En la semana Hermione compró un vestido en el mundo muggle. Le gustaban los vestidos muggles, destacaban un poco más, mientras que los vestidos del mundo mágico eran prácticamente iguales, negros o de algún color oscuro.

Conforme pasaban los años se sentía cada vez más a gusto con no apegarse del todo a las normas del mundo mágico. Ya no le preocupaba tanto su herencia muggle como antes. Había tratado tenazmente de asegurarse y probar que era tan buena como los hijos de magos. Ya no sentía más esa necesidad, ya había aceptado quien era. Que mejor.

La madurez tenía sus recompensas, como también el ser un tanto ajena a ese mundo. Se le disculpaban las pequeñas excentricidades que a otras chicas de “orígenes más afortunados” no. Le daba un grado adicional de libertad. Uno de los más importantes era que sus padres muggles no la presionaban para que se casara y tuviera hijos a la tierna edad de veintitrés. Se esperaba que los jóvenes magos dejaran muy rápido su etapa de indolencia y fantasía, lo cual Hermione no terminaba de entender ya que vivían prácticamente por siempre. Bueno, mucho más que el tiempo de vida promedio de los muggles.

Hasta ahora, a Blaise no parecía molestarle el lado muggle de ella. Las pequeñeces que la hacían resaltar. A pesar de que a la familia de Ron le entusiasmaba el mundo muggle y sus atractivos, él se avergonzaba un poco cuando ella hacía cosas muggles, usaba expresiones o ropa muggle. Por ejemplo, no le había parecido que usara unas botas de montaña de aspecto unisex, porque no eran lo suficientemente femeninas.

Esta noche usaría una bolsa tipo clutch con su vestido, lo cual no se usaba normalmente en el mundo mágico, ya que se preferían las bolsitas decoradas, pero aquella combinaba con su vestido y le gustaba.

Blaise pasó por ella a la puerta de su casa. Se veía muy guapo en su túnica de vestir. Para ser exactos, lucía como si hubiera nacido para usar esa túnica.

–Hey –respondió ella con una sonrisa cuando él la saludó.

–Luces magnífica –dijo él y la besó en la mejilla.

–Tú no te ves nada mal, pero sospecho que ya lo sabes –bromeó ella–. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos aquí.

–No me tientes –respondió él–. Porque en realidad prefiero quedarme, pero el deber me llama.

Él los apareció a ambos a donde fuera que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Había instrumentos musicales mágicos que se tocaban solos. Todos los invitados iban bien vestidos y platicaban en pequeños grupos o picoteaban en las mesas repletas de bocadillos.

Hermione había tratado a la mayoría de los empleados de la firma en el ámbito profesional. No muy bien, pero lo suficiente como para saber que la respetaban a ella y a la influencia que tenía sobre sus trabajos.

–Ah, señorita Granger –saludó el señor Holloway, quien Hermione sabía era el jefe de Blaise–. Que agradable verla esta noche. Entiendo que usted y el señor Zabini vienen juntos.

–Así es –dijo Blaise en voz alta, de manera que las señoras que estaban cerca pudieran escucharlo claramente.

–Excelente –repuso el señor Holloway–. Espero que disfrute nuestra velada, sólo una pequeña reunión para nuestro equipo y sus amigos más cercanos.

Hermione sabía que el señor Holloway era modesto al llamar pequeño al evento, era más que una reunioncita. O tal vez así era como el señor Holloway hacía pequeñas reuniones: sin reparar en gastos y de etiqueta.

Había una provisión ininterrumpida de champaña para la velada y Hermione ya iba en su segunda copa. Ella y Blaise iban de aquí para allá y conversaban con casi todos, bueno casi todos los de la firma.

–Blaise –llamó el señor Holloway–, ya conoces al señor Malfoy, desde luego. Y esta es la señorita Granger.

La alta figura de Lucius Malfoy la saludó y su mente protestó en silencio, asustada. Aún se sentía muy incómoda al estar cerca de Lucius Malfoy. Probablemente más que con cualquier persona de toda aquella sociedad. Él era uno de los mortífagos más inteligentes y con más influencias como para llegar a ser castigado por sus crímenes.

–Ella es la acompañante del señor Zabini esta noche, si no me equivoco –dijo el señor Holloway–. ¿Ya se conocían?

Lucius Malfoy asintió brevemente a ambos.

–Así es –respondió.

«Sólo en las ocasiones en que usted trataba de asesinarme» completó en silencio ella, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Está Draco aquí? –quiso saber el señor Holloway.

«Sí, ¿está?», continuó ella su silencioso diálogo interno, «porque me encantaría hacer todavía más bochornoso este momento».

–No, salió a algún lado esta noche –contestó Lucius–. Resulta difícil seguirle el paso estos días.

–El señor Malfoy es un antiguo cliente de la firma –señaló el señor Holloway a Hermione.

Ella simplemente asintió y tomó un trago de su champaña. Los dos hombres mayores se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre las relaciones con el ministro alemán y Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarlos.

«El mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si Lucius Malfoy se hubiera muerto en la guerra», pensó Hermione. Una reliquia del pasado que debió quedarse en el pasado. Pero él era rico y poderoso, sus incursiones en el lado oscuro en realidad no habían afectado su estatus, al menos no de forma notoria. Ella sabía que no era la única a quien él incomodaba, pero en realidad no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Él tenía en el bolsillo a prácticamente todos los políticos, reporteros y jefes de departamento del Ministerio.

Hermione sintió una ligera preocupación con respecto a quien era su pareja y el lugar que él ocupaba en esta sociedad, es decir, su pertenencia a grupos que no aceptaban del todo a los que eran como ella. El prejuicio había dejado de mostrarse abiertamente y la mayoría eran bastante civilizados cuando se topaban con ella, pero podía sentir el ligero aire de desaprobación cuando tenían que tratarse. Esto era aún más evidente en las generaciones mayores. La generación más joven la odiaba a ella personalmente, aún más que el prejuicio contra los hijos de muggles en sí, pero eso también había menguado con el tiempo. Parte del viejo desagrado se había transformado en simple curiosidad conforme sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos.

De aquí la preocupación de involucrarse con Blaise Zabini, pero en cuanto lo miraba ella sabía que valía la pena. No estaría ahí si no pensara así.

Ya estaba un poco mareada cuando la fiesta acabó al fin. Terminaron en el departamento de ella, tomando su tiempo en librar al otro de sus vestimentas. Tenían todo el fin de semana por delante para estar en la cama y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

–¿Te la pasaste bien hoy? –preguntó Zabini–. Ya conocías a gran parte de la gente ahí, creo.

–Conozco a la mayoría de la gente que trabaja en leyes al menos de nombre, así que reconocí a muchos. Fue una linda velada –contestó ella–. Al final los pies me estaban matando.

–Tengo una comida mañana –dijo Blaise–. ¿Quieres venir? No es nada, sólo algunos amigos.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Eran sus amigos, Malfoy y esos tipos. No precisamente su ideal de sábado, pero si iba a ser parte de la vida de él, tendría que aceptar convivir con sus amigos ocasionalmente.

–Se comportarán, lo prometo –aseguró él y ella sonrió porque le había leído la mente.

Ella asintió y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él. No quería que notara sus temores. Pasar toda una comida en compañía de los Slytherins, donde no sabías quienes eran más perras, si los hombres o las mujeres.

Bueno, si quería estar con Blaise tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar los diferentes aspectos de su vida. Él había ido con ella, convivido con sus amigos y se había portado muy bien. Inclusive, en algún momento había hecho reír a Harry, lo que casi provocaba que Hermione saltara de gusto.

Obviamente, hacer que los Slytherins y los Gryffindor convivieran era algo que nunca iba a suceder, pero como pareja tendrían que moverse en ambos mundos. Sólo que a ella le había tocado la parte más ruda del trato.

Se preguntaba si Blaise pensaría lo mismo o si él pensaría que convivir con los Gryffindors era tan retador como los Slytherins lo serían para ella. Pero este individuo, que se encontraba poniéndole nombre a las pecas de su hombro lo valía. Aunque tuviera que ser la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson.

Aun Malfoy, quien Blaise aseguraba, había madurado desde la última vez que ella lo había visto. Lo que era bastante tiempo ya que no frecuentaban los mismos círculos, pero ahora, debido al suculento hombre en su cama, estaban a punto de codearse en el mismo círculo. Ella en verdad esperaba que fuera cierto que había dejado de ser el niño mimado que había conocido, pero no apostaría por ello. De cualquier manera, podría manejarlo, lo había hecho antes y podría hacerlo ahora. No era como que cualquier comentario sobre sus padres o su herencia pudiera afectarla. No era como que todavía tuviera once años.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se alistó para salir. Se puso una falda de tubo y un suéter, discreto y sencillo. Blaise se había ido antes a su casa a cambiar. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y un poco de brillo labial y estaba lista. Ella rara vez usaba maquillaje durante el día y no veía la necesidad de cambiar eso por ir a comer con los Slytherins. Si todo salía horriblemente mal, se retiraría, concluyó.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, obviamente era Blaise. Era ridículo cuanta emoción y felicidad sentía cada vez que lo veía. Era simplemente perfecto. Y ella merecía alguien perfecto.

Él, por supuesto, se veía guapísimo, un poco más relajado que cuando iba a trabajar, pero aun así más formal de lo que Ron o Harry usaban en algo que no fuera una boda o un baile.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó él–. Te ves como para comerte.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y asintió. Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a recibir halagos. Al principio la había tomado por sorpresa pero estaba mejorando en ese aspecto.

De nuevo, él los apareció a ambos en lo que parecía ser un restaurante, pero más exclusivo que cualquiera de los del Callejón Diagon, ya que cada mesa contaba con un privado.

–Blaise, llegaste –dijo alguien. Flint. Hermione no lo había visto en años. Aún tenía esos dientes. Probablemente luciría más atractivo si se los arreglara. Le daban un aspecto muy salvaje. Su padre no habría podido evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

Y allí estaban, los Slytherins, mejor dicho algunos de los Slytherins: Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass y Graeme Harper. Además, un rubio fastidio. Se veía igual, un poco mayor, más maduro, pero definitivamente era él. No lo había visto en persona durante años. Aparecía regularmente en los periódicos. Todavía era el soltero más codiciado en el país, según la revista Witch Weekly, detalle que había hecho que Hermione dejara de leer, de una buena vez, todas las publicaciones de chismes.

Ella siguió a Blaise hacia las dos sillas vacías de la mesa.

–Blaise, cariño, me alegra tanto que estés aquí –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa radiante.

–¿Te acuerdas de Hermione Granger? –preguntó él a Pansy.

–Desde luego que la recuerdo –respondió Pansy, sin perder su sonrisa, Hermione debía reconocerle eso–. La Gryffindor estudiosa si mal no recuerdo. ¿Te estás preparando para ser profesora en Hogwarts?”

–No, trabajo en el Ministerio –dijo Hermione.

–Oh, yo suponía que terminarías haciendo algo más relacionado con libros.

–Así es –confirmó Hermione.

–Bueno, entonces todo está bien en el mundo –dijo Pansy–. Adrian, dulzura, ¿podrías ir a visitar a mi abuelita la próxima semana? Se muere por la compañía de alguien que no tenga arrugas y que no sufra de gota.

–Si insistes Pansy –dijo Adrian–. Es la última vez, tienes que dejar de usarme para servirles té a las viejecitas.

–Es que eres muy ameno –dijo Pansy haciendo un mohín–. Y las viejecitas te adoran, como yo.

Luego Blaise la presentó con todos en la mesa. Ellos inclinaron la cabeza cuando mencionó sus nombres. En verdad eran lo suficientemente educados cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y eso alegraba a Hermione. Hasta Malfoy la saludó, y luego se volteó. Voltearse estaba bien.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta de anoche? –inquirió Pansy con mirada traviesa–. Espero que la Señorita Fletchnary se haya comportado.

–Llevaba a Hermione para disuadir a cualquiera que sufriera alucinaciones –respondió él y le acarició la rodilla.

–Debieron haber ido a casa de Marcus después. La pasamos increíble –dijo Pansy–. Los chicos aún están un poquito alcoholizados. ¿Por qué no vinieron?

–Tenía otras cosas que hacer –repuso Blaise y Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

Pansy hizo un sonido como pffft.

–En serio Blaise, no te estarás instalando ya en la mediana edad ¿verdad? Tendrías que verte a ti mismo pasando el día con esos decrépitos socios de tu firma. Pasas demasiado tiempo con los ancianos.

Hermione ignoró el parloteo de Pansy, no estaba dirigido a ella y parecían ser principalmente banalidades. Pansy lucía pulida en todo aspecto posible, su cabello estaba liso y brillante como si cada uno de sus negros y relucientes mechones hubiera sido obligado a someterse. Su maquillaje era impecable y sus uñas brillaban, lo que hacía destacar su bronceado perfecto.

Un mesero le dio un menú y pasó un momento leyéndolo detenidamente. Estaba en francés, afortunadamente sabía suficiente como para no hacer el ridículo o tener que pedirle a Blaise que ordenara por ella. Hermione pidió un estofado de carne, mientras que Blaise ordenó _Coq au Vin_. Pansy y Daphne pidieron ensaladas _Ni_ _ç_ _oise_.

–¿Alguna vez comes algo más que unas cuantas hojitas, Pansy? –preguntó Adrian.

–Tengo que poner de mi parte para mantener esta figura –contestó Pansy con una radiante sonrisa.

Malfoy no pidió nada además de más whiskey.

–¿No vas a comer, Draco? –cuestionó Pansy.

–Por hoy me mantendré a dieta líquida –respondió Draco–. No hay necesidad de agregar nuevos elementos que alteren un buen balance.

–Entonces, Hermione –dijo Adrian al sentarse junto a ella–. ¿Qué haces en el Ministerio?

Hermione pasó unos minutos informándole de su puesto en el Ministerio.

–Suena horrendo –dijo él–. Seguro te tienen trabajando a todas horas. Así que tú y Blaise se conocieron en el trabajo. ¿Romance de oficina?

–A nadie le queda mejor el trabajo horrendo que a ella –intervino Malfoy–. Nadie disfrutaba más fregando calderos que ella.

Hermione lo ignoró.

–Supongo que podría decirse eso –ella pretendía contestar la pregunta de Adrian, pero sonó a respuesta de ambas.

–Una fascinación interminable por el trabajo manual –continuó Malfoy. Sus insinuaciones no eran lo suficientemente directas como para ser insultantes, pero definitivamente algo había detrás de su comportamiento burlón.

–A mí me gusta bastante hacer un poco de trabajo manual –añadió Blaise, lo cual era un mal disfrazado juego de palabras.

Blaise y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas. Hermione supo que era sobre ella, pero no sabía lo suficiente del trasfondo como para entender el significado.

La llegada de la comida la rescató de la incómoda situación. Pansy no dejó de parlotear durante toda la comida. Aparentemente llamaba a todos querido o cariño.

La comida era suculenta. Rica, cremosa y sazonada a la perfección.

Alzó la vista mientras comía y descubrió a Malfoy viéndola mientras tomaba un trago de su whiskey. No supo que pensar de eso.

–¿A qué se dedica Potter ahora? –preguntó Marcus Flint.

–Es un Auror titulado –dijo Hermione–. Había estado en capacitación por unos años y ya la completó.

–Oh –repuso Marcus.

–Supongo que ese tipo de trabajo le queda –terció Daphne. Daphne era increíblemente hermosa. Además, prefería conversaciones uno a uno, en contraste con la necesidad de Pansy de dominar la mesa.

–Creo que sí –dijo Hermione, sin estar totalmente segura de qué quería decir la chica.

–Alguien tiene qué –dijo Nott. Él parecía más callado y Hermione sospechaba que había algún tipo de relación entre Nott y Daphne.

Así que estos eran la gente de onda. Los ricos, mimados jóvenes de la élite de sangre pura. Ella no estaba segura que ninguno de ellos, aparte de Blaise, trabajara en lo absoluto. Malfoy definitivamente no. Adrian todavía jugaba Quidditch para un equipo profesional. Las chicas seguramente no y no se esperaba que lo hicieran. Aun en la escuela, todos sabían que se dedicarían a actividades de ocio, compras y almuerzos, quizás alguna organización caritativa si estaban de humor.

–Draco –llamó Daphne–. ¿Quién goza de tu atención esta semana?

–Ya que lo preguntas, son las gemelas Halsteth –dijo él–. Me mantienen muy ocupado.

–No sé cómo le haces –dijo Graeme–. Una ya es suficiente problema, ahora con dos.

–No hay nada que algo de joyería no pueda arreglar –respondió Malfoy.

Hermione permaneció callada. Tenía una pequeña ocurrencia que bien podía soltar, pero decidió que entre menos interactuara con Malfoy sería mejor. En verdad no quería regresar a los días de escuela en que se insultaban cada que tenían oportunidad. En primera, a ella no le importaba tanto, aun y cuando seguía pareciendo el mismo desperdicio de espacio que siempre fue; y en segunda, no le apetecía pelear con alguien como él. Ella era conocida por discutir con argumentos buenos y sólidos en forma profesional, lo cual no incluía difamaciones de baja calaña.

–Entonces ¿sigues enamorado con los encantos de las atractivas gemelas? –dijo Nott.

–Atractivas es la palabra clave –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

–La carne estaba magnífica –Hermione dirigió su atención a Blaise–. ¿Cómo está lo tuyo? ¿Puedo probar la salsa?

Él le sirvió una cucharada y ella la probó.

–Mmm, puede que la próxima vez pida eso –dijo ella–. Es asombroso como el mismo platillo puede saber tan diferente con diferentes chefs.

–¿Quieres algo de postre? –preguntó él. Ella lo miró como diciendo, claro que quiero, pero no del tipo que necesita compañía. Él se inclinó hacia su oreja y susurró “Chica traviesa”.

Hermione sonrió. Le gustaba el lado pícaro que surgía cuando estaba con él. Era algo que no había explorado antes, pero cuando él la llamaba chica traviesa, en verdad se sentía así.

La comida con los Slytherin había resultado interesante. Probablemente no iría más allá de eso, había tenido suficiente. Quería pasar un rato con Blaise en su departamento.

–La próxima vez te llevaré a algún restaurante italiano. La cocina francesa es buena, pero si realmente quieres algo exquisito, tienes que probar la buena, auténtica cocina italiana –dijo tranquilamente–. Desde luego, estoy algo predispuesto.

–Tendrás que ser mi guía.

–No temas, no te llevaré por mal camino.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. No le importaba si la llevaba por el mal camino. Él se levantó y se excusó por ambos. Hermione dijo adiós a todos y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. Estaba más que lista para salir de ahí. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en la mimada juventud dorada del mundo mágico. A fin de cuentas, todo había salido bien y era algo que ya podía palomear de la lista de cosas que nunca deseaba hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

Capítulo 4

Blaise estuvo en Europa toda la semana. Era raro no verlo en el almuerzo, pero le daba la oportunidad de ponerse al tanto con sus amigos. Los había estado descuidando.

Aunque, cuando almorzaba con Harry y Ron se preguntaba por qué los extrañaba si pasaban todo el tiempo hablando de una captura de traficantes ilegales que habían hecho, o del aparentemente espectacular partido de quidditch del fin de semana pasado.

No estaba segura si sentirse aliviada o no, pero ninguno mencionó a Blaise en absoluto. Nadie habló de sus relaciones en forma significativa. Afortunadamente, Ginny no había ido, porque ella habría analizado cada minuto a detalle. Hermione aún no estaba lista para compartir. Su relación era muy nueva y no quería analizarla de más a estas alturas. Sólo quería disfrutar lo que tenían en ese momento.

Pero era lindo tener a alguien con quien hacer planes para el fin de semana, alguien con quien salir y alguien con quien acurrucarse en las noches de lluvia.

El viernes Blaise se encontró con ella para comer. Acababa de regresar y acordaron verse en uno de los bares.

–Te traje algo –anunció él.

–¿En serio?

Le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano. A Hermione le apenaba un poco recibir un regalo, pero a la vez le daba curiosidad. Era una mascada de seda.

–En el continente las mascadas son la locura, así que decidí que tenía que conseguirte una.

–Es hermosa –dijo Hermione y se la acomodó en el cuello–. Gracias –agregó, se inclinó y lo besó. Se sentía como algo muy de adulta, recibir un regalo de un hombre. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

–La usaré el resto del día.

–El color te queda bien –aseguró él y revisó el menú con detenimiento.

–¡Blaise!

Hermione escuchó la aguda voz que le daba escalofríos.

–Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Blaise sorprendido.

–De compras –contestó ella y se dejó caer en una de las sillas–. Puede ser tan extenuante. De verdad que algunos de los empleados de las tiendas no entenderían el último grito de la moda aunque tropezaran con él. No tienen ni idea. Como si alguien pudiera sorprenderme usando el corte imperio, ni que siguiéramos en el año pasado. ¿Será que viven en esas tiendas y no se dan cuenta que las temporadas cambian? El tiempo pasa, en serio. Es su ocupación, uno esperaría que tuvieran al menos un atisbo de entendimiento de la moda actual. ¿Qué tal Europa, cariño?

–Ahí sigue –dijo Blaise antes de ordenar su comida a un mesero que pasaba. Hermione se apresuró y pidió también su sándwich de filete antes que la persona desapareciera.

–¿Vas a comer, Pansy?

–No, desayuné demasiado –respondió Pansy–. Todavía estoy llena. Esa mascada es muy bella.

–Me la dio Blaise –dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que la conversación la incluía.

–Él es muy lindo –opinó Pansy–. Te queda bien.

–Gracias.

–Muy bien, Blaise –dijo Pansy y pestañeó obstinadamente.

–Oh, aquí va –dijo Blaise.

–Se acerca mi cumpleaños –dijo Pansy en una voz melosa–. Y tengo tantas ganas de ir a algún lugar cálido. Pensé que podríamos ir todos a Italia y hacer una pequeña fiestecita. Una sólo cumple veinticuatro una vez en la vida, así que hay que hacer algo especial.

–Pansy, tú haces algo especial cada cumpleaños.

–Entonces ¿por qué cambiar el hábito de toda una vida? Por favor, Blaise.

–No puedo irme así nada más, Pansy; tengo trabajo.

–No seas aburrido. No has tenido vacaciones en mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que has trabajado lo suficiente y a Hermione le vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Ella no ha visto tu casa en Italia.

–No es mi casa, Pansy. Es de mi madre –dijo Blaise, pero Pansy se dirigió a Hermione.

–Deberías de verla, bañada por el sol, justo frente al mar. Un _palazzo_ del siglo XVI. Es absolutamente fabulosa.

Pansy la estaba manipulando deliberadamente, pero Hermione tenía que admitir que sonaba fascinante.

–En serio Blaise. Debes mostrarle a una chica tus mejores atributos –dijo Pansy.

–¿Y una casa en Italia es mi mejor atributo?

–Uno de tantos –respondió Pansy con un guiño y una palmadita en su mano–. Vamos Blaise, por favor. No me hagas suplicar. Es tan vergonzoso cuando tengo que arrodillarme en público –se volteó hacia Hermione–. Es tan sádico.

–Está bien –cedió Blaise exasperado–. Pero debo corroborar con la firma antes de comprometerme a nada.

–¡Yupi! –exclamó Pansy aplaudiendo–. Eres un encanto, Blaise.

–Sólo cuando me acosan.

–Me voy –dijo Pansy, tomó su bolsa y, prácticamente, se lanzó hacia la puerta. Hermione supuso que Pansy había obtenido lo que estaba buscando.

–No tienes que tomarte unos días por mi causa –dijo Hermione.

–Una vez que a Pansy se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para. Tristemente, entre más la contradigas, más valor le da al asunto. Si hubiera sabido qué estaba tramando, le habría rogado que fuéramos a Italia, esa hubiera sido la única forma de hacerla cambiar de idea.

–Entonces ¿qué te parecen un par de semanas en Italia? –preguntó él cuando llegó la comida.

–Mmm –comenzó Hermione–. Creo que tengo algunas vacaciones pendientes. ¿Cuándo se supone que es esto?

–En dos semanas.

–Tengo una sesión informativa con el Wizengamot –dijo Hermione.

–Puedo programar un traslador para justo después de eso –repuso Blaise.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Así supongo que no habrá problema –dijo. Se sentía un poco intranquila al respecto, pero sería agradable irse con Blaise. Se encontraban en una etapa de su relación en la que un viaje era factible.

Entre más pensaba en ello, sus preocupaciones aumentaban porque no sería un lindo fin de semana con Blaise. Sería un fin de semana con Blaise y sus amigos. En cierta forma, había esperado que todo el asunto con los Slytherins hubiera quedado en la comida; pasar dos semanas con ellos era algo totalmente distinto.

–Así quedamos entonces –dijo Blaise–. Pide tus vacaciones hoy y yo haré lo mismo.

Él parecía realmente contento y emocionado al respecto. Hermione no tuvo corazón para negarse, pero internamente se preguntaba en qué se estaba metiendo.

–No te preocupes tanto, será divertido –agregó él y tomó su mano.

Hermione decidió que no se preocuparía. Se iba a divertir. Estaría con Blaise y los demás, al menos, serían educados. Y si no lo eran ¿de verdad importaba? Con suerte Malfoy, como mínimo, se portaría mejor que un niño. Bueno, ella no iba a convivir con Malfoy. Estaba segura que Italia era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Sólo porque él fuera amigo de Blaise no significaba que tenían que ser inseparables. Además, se trataba de Italia, arte, arquitectura, comida y el mar acapararían su atención.

Sería lindo y cálido allá, lo suficientemente cálido como para nadar. Hacía mucho que había nadado en vacaciones. La última vez había sido cuando había ido a recuperar a sus desmemoriados padres de Australia.

Estaba algo emocionada y su jefe accedió de inmediato a darle las vacaciones. Eso le quitaba un último peso de encima.

No hablaron más del asunto durante el fin de semana, solamente disfrutaron de un rato agradable juntos. Mientras estaban en cama el domingo, Hermione estaba segura que sus mejores atributos nada tenían que ver con casas. Tenía ojos maravillosos, piel suave, brazos fuertes y un gran sentido del humor que la hacía reír todo el tiempo.

Ella no sabía qué esperar de estas vacaciones. Aparentemente se trataba de una propiedad en el Adriático que había estado en su familia durante generaciones. No estaba cerca de ninguna población grande, era un lugar lindo y apartado, solamente se podía acceder por mar o por medios mágicos. Él le aseguró que podía aparecerse a Roma o a Florencia. La mayoría de las ciudades italianas tenían un barrio mágico por si quería salir y explorar.

Tenía que admitir que en verdad sonaba divertido. Seguramente sus preocupaciones no tenían fundamento. Sólo esperaba que este viaje no cambiara nada. En verdad, a estas alturas, no quería ni avanzar ni retroceder en su relación. Todo estaba bien. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar, no era el tipo de chica que creyera en apresurar las cosas en una relación.

Hermione se preparó para las vacaciones. Empacó trajes de baño, ropa veraniega y algunos vestidos por si salían en las noches. No guardó cosas de más, si necesitaba algo seguro podría comprarlo.

A Harry y a Ron no les emocionó la idea cuando les platicó en casa de Harry una noche.

–Lleva una varita extra –sugirió Ron–. No puedes confiar en esos Slytherins. No le des la espalda a ninguno.

–Ron, en serio –dijo Hermione–. Voy a estar bien. Nadie va a echarme una maldición a mis espaldas.

–¿Cómo sabes? –replicó Ron–. No eran precisamente amistosos en la escuela ¿o sí?

–Todos han crecido un poco –dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué, ahora Malfoy y tú son mejores amigos?

–Nunca vamos a ser mejores amigos, pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien. Además, tiene un par de novias para distraer su atención.

–¿Novias? –preguntó Ginny.

–Parece que gemelas –contestó Hermione.

–Que vulgar –dijo Ginny con desagrado, aunque a los chicos no pareció molestarles–. ¿Acaso podría ser más ofensivo? Ojalá que Blaise lo valga, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió. Todavía tenía esa sensación cálida y lánguida del fin de semana.

–Sospecho que por él, valdría la pena arrastrarse por el infierno.

–Bueno, espero que tus vacaciones resulten mejor que eso –dijo Harry–. Pero por si acaso, considerando con quienes accediste pasar el rato, organizaré un plan de rescate en caso que las cosas no resulten bien.

–Muchachos, no sean ridículos. Sólo son unas vacaciones y los Slytherins son gente razonable, la mayoría. Algo bobos, pero esencialmente inofensivos. No vamos a terminar en un duelo al amanecer –dijo Hermione–. Espero.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

Capítulo 5

Hermione esperaba con emoción al mismo tiempo que temía sus próximas vacaciones. Su mente oscilaba entre “son vacaciones y todos ya crecieron” y “va a ser un completo desastre”. Pero se trataba de la vida y los amigos de Blaise y si querían estar juntos, ella debía aceptar ese aspecto de su estilo de vida.

Blaise partió a Italia y ella se quedó para la sesión con el Wizengamot, que transcurrió tan aburrida y predeciblemente como se podía esperar. Justo cuando parecía que nunca terminaría, finalmente acabó.

Hermione regresó a su oficina y encontró una caja bellamente envuelta en su escritorio. Dentro había algo que parecía un llavero, un pequeño globo terráqueo que giraba. La nota que lo acompañaba decía que se activaba en veinte minutos. Dejó sus libros, notas y el resto de su material, cerró la caja de nuevo. Tenía veinte minutos para regresar a su casa y recoger su maleta. Si no lo lograba, se iría a Italia con su túnica de trabajo, zapatos cómodos y nada más.

Se abrió paso por el recibidor, que estaba inusualmente lleno, aunque tampoco era raro.

–Hermione –oyó a Harry llamarla.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Harry se aproximaba, evidentemente sin prisa.

–Tengo que irme Harry, voy a tomar un traslador en unos minutos.

–Oh –dijo Harry–, sólo quería… no importa, puede esperar, ve.

Hermione se volvió.

–Avísame cuando llegues –pidió Harry–, sigo sin confiar en ellos.

–¡Harry! –Exclamó Hermione–. Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Entró a la red flu y se dirigió a casa.

Llegó con cinco minutos de sobra. Lo bueno era que ya había empacado casi todo, sólo debía guardar algunos artículos de belleza. Su mente bullía de emoción y trató de asegurarse de no olvidar nada. Rápidamente se cambió y se puso un ligero vestido verde sin mangas, más alegre.

Escuchó el sonidito indicando que el traslador se activaba y velozmente tomó su maleta. Sintió el jalón en el estómago, seguido de luces, velocidad y náusea.

La recibió la brillante luz del sol. Había olvidado sus anteojos de sol. Bueno, algo tenía que ser.

–Llegaste –dijo Blaise y se le acercó y besó su frente. Estaba vestido de blanco y lucía como para comérselo entero. Tal vez ahora podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Estaba lista para quitarse ese vestido verde, aunque sólo lo hubiera usado por un minuto.

Miró a su alrededor, había llegado a una especie de patio. Había una tentadora alberca de color azul que tenía algo que parecía el lema de los Zabini en el fondo. Un repentino e irracional malestar invadió su mente, no era buena idea estar con alguien que tenía un lema.

La alberca estaba rodeada por mesas, camastros y sillas, más lejos había una mesa más grande. Todo rodeado por un exuberante jardín. Giró y se encontró con una subyugante vista del Mediterráneo, interrumpida sólo por unos pocos troncos de altos árboles. El agua de azul profundo brillaba mientras una cálida brisa acariciaba sus brazos y piernas. En mala hora había olvidado esos lentes de sol.

Le entró de nuevo el deseo de retirarse a una habitación para una agradable y larga siesta que no involucraba dormir para nada. Una sensación de felicidad y calidez invadió su interior. Al mismo tiempo que le costaba trabajo mantener sus hormonas a raya, estaba segura que no tendría que hacerlo por más tiempo. Dos semanas de nada más que disfrutarse mutuamente.

–Vamos a guardar tu maleta –dijo Blaise.

Hermione sonrió. Un momento a solas. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Comenzaron a besarse en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Hermione apenas notó las blancas paredes y la cama antigua sobre el piso de parquet oscuro. Había una gran puerta que les daba vista al océano.

–Es fantástico –murmuró, refiriéndose a la vista.

–Hablando de –dijo y bajó el cierre de su vestido. Este cayó al suelo y él la cargó hasta la cama.

Pasaron veinte minutos reconociéndose.

–Esto de la siesta es una idea eminentemente civilizada –dijo Blaise mientras le pasaba los dedos por el abdomen.

Empezaron a escuchar ruidos afuera.

–Supongo que ya regresan los demás –dijo él. Hermione ni siquiera había pensado en las otras personas. En verdad no había visto a nadie y había olvidado que estaban ahí también.

Él le ayudó a cerrar su vestido. Se veía tan bien en sus pantalones blancos y Hermione casi se desmaya cuando pasó su camisa blanca por sus hombros.

–Vamos –indicó él y le sostuvo la puerta. No se había abotonado la camisa y su increíble abdomen se asomaba. Aún no asimilaba que este chico tan increíblemente guapo fuera suyo.

Ella le sonrió cuando salían de la casa al patio. Su sonrisa titubeó un poco cuando vio a los Slytherins desperdigados por el jardín y la alberca.

Hermione vio a Pansy en un camastro con un sombrero fuccsia demasiado grande. Llevaba un traje de baño que hacía juego y tacones. Obviamente muy caros. Su piel lucía un bronceado perfecto y todo aquello que podía estar arreglado lo estaba.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó Blaise mientras un hombre se acercaba–. Este es Giuseppe, sabe preparar cualquier coctel. Puedes retarlo si quieres, pero no hay coctel en el mundo que no sepa preparar.

–Sólo un _gin and tonic_ , por favor –dijo Hermione.

–Que británico de tu parte –opinó Pansy

–Nada le gana a un clásico –repuso Hermione, se sintió algo incómoda pero se olvidó de ello.

–Pero apegarse a lo conocido carece de creatividad ¿no crees? –el timbre frío y aburrido de Draco Malfoy expresó desde la alberca.

Hermione no lo había visto, parado en la alberca, la piel tan blanca que le lastimaba los ojos. Se reprochó de nuevo haber olvidado esos lentes de sol.

–Ser conservador es chocante, estoy de acuerdo, pero a veces una bebida es sólo una bebida.

– _Touché_ –concluyó Malfoy, lentamente salió de la alberca y se le acercó. Chorreaba agua y Hermione luchó con su instinto de alejarse. Estaba parado frente a ella casi como Dios lo trajo al mundo, excepto por el traje de baño gris que era una mezcla entre _speedo_ y shorts. Nunca lo había visto con nada que no fuera un traje y era muy esbelto pero atlético. Lo cual era increíble, reflexionó ella, sorprendida que se viera tan bien considerando el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Él se inclinó y tomó una toalla del camastro junto al de Pansy.

–Niños, pórtense bien –dijo Pansy y puso su revista a un lado.

–¿Quieres ir al embarcadero? –preguntó Blaise.

–Sí –contestó Hermione, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar.

Caminaron por la vereda señalada hasta la costa. No había una playa de arena, solamente un gran muelle que salía de la rocosa costa. El agua era cristalina y se podía ver el fondo. Invitaba a zambullirse. Una escalera llevaba al agua al final del muelle.

–Este lugar es espléndido –declaró Hermione.

–Está bien –dijo Blaise.

–¿Sólo bien? –dijo Hermione riéndose. Blaise sonrió y caminó por el embarcadero.

–Pasé aquí la mayoría de mis veranos –dijo él–. Con todo, supongo que es un buen lugar para crecer. Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones.

–Me asombra que siquiera pases tiempo en Inglaterra –dijo ella–. Si yo tuviera una casa como esta, no creo que me vieras tan seguido.

–Después de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido, especialmente si estás solo –dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros–. Supongo que a fin de cuentas, lo que más importa es la gente con la que te rodeas.

Hermione sintió que su sonrisa se empezaba a borrar, pero la recobró en un microsegundo. Pensar en la gente con la que él se rodeaba solamente resaltaba cuan diferentes eran en verdad.

Ella se sentó al final del muelle y sumergió sus pies en el agua cálida.

–¿Ahora qué sigue? –preguntó ella cuando él se sentó y se recargó en el asa de la escalera que llevaba al agua.

–Solamente pasamos el rato –respondió él–. ¿Quieres nadar?

–Sin duda –dijo ella–. El agua se ve asombrosa. Tan linda como para caminar todo el trayecto de vuelta al cuarto para cambiarme.

Él le dedicó una arrogante mirada que la derritió por dentro.

–Simplemente podrías quitarte el vestido y meterte. Nadie lo sabrá.

A pesar de lo tentador que eso parecía, ella estaba totalmente segura que alguien vendría, conociendo su suerte. El embarcadero no se veía desde el jardín, pero si alguien se acercaba a la orilla, lo podía divisar. Si estuviera oscuro ya estaría quitándose el vestido. Pero como estaban las cosas, no quería nadar desnuda en frente de Pansy o de Marcus, o peor, de Malfoy.

Se recostó en el muelle para poner la cabeza en el regazo de Blaise y dejar que el sol calentara su piel.

–Tal vez después de la cena –dijo ella.

–Me gusta como suena eso –concluyó él.


End file.
